


Of Ghosts and Cameras

by oortaku



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oortaku/pseuds/oortaku
Summary: “Yuri where’s Patty?” Judith continues ignoring Raven’s statement.Shit. Yuri completely forgets about Patty and he knows what that girl can do. That child knows no fear.“This is why Flynn shouldn’t be around, Yuri gets distracted easily.” Karol quips earning a giggle from Estelle.“Anyways where’s Patty? We can scold Fluri later but Patty comes first.” Rita pauses trying to contain her frustration.“Hey there demons it’s me ya boi!” A voice far away can be heard from where the gang stood from.Or the Buzzfeed Unsolved AU no one asked for
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Rita Mordio, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Of Ghosts and Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> This is me stress writing a very self-indulgent fic. Also sorry for the lack of descriptions and no beta we die like captain schwann

**OF GHOSTS AND CAMERAS**

* * *

Yuri presses the on button found on the top right corner of the camera he’s been setting up for the past ten minutes now, and gives Karol the thumbs up, a signal to start their introduction. He waits for a few seconds when he realizes no one is sitting on the chair he and Judith set up. He looks around and finds Karol is still outside pale, and legs shaking.

“Karol start the introduction.” Yuri calls him out. “And why are you outside? you went inside last time.”

Karol stutters as his words spill out. “But Yuri Atherum was less creepy than this, I can feel more ghosts here Yuri. Also, Rita didn’t even step a foot inside this place she’s outside the gates.” He turns around and points an accusing finger toward Rita who’s standing outside the gates of the place.

Yuri sighs; he knows how Karol and Rita can get so easily scared when it comes to these things and he knows they’ll come around so this time he’ll give him a chance to start their introduction outside instead of where they originally planned. “Fine, you can do the introduction here, just wait for a minute I’ll get the equipment and we can start.”

“Really Yuri? you’re the best.” Karol grins and jumps high up fist pumping in the air.

Yuri gives Karol a fond smile and bids him goodbye to get the camera and tell the other members that there will be a change of location. When he returns, he immediately sets up the things that’ll be used since their time is running out and they need to start this shoot already if they want to get this immediately done not only for Karol and Rita’s sake but for all of them. Taping such episodes are really tiring for them since they need to visit these places at midnight when instead he can just stay on his bed and nuzzle his face on the back of the neck of a certain blonde sleeping next to him, but said blonde is with them right now so maybe that’s good enough to fuel some energy on Yuri.

“You can start now, Karol.” He yells behind the camera so that Karol can hear what he said. Seconds later he hears Karol clearing his throat and starts the introduction from the scrip he wrote. Finally, they can start Yuri is tired of waiting.

“Welcome to Brave Vesperia Unsolved today we’ll be uncovering the mysteries hidden inside the famous catacombs located beneath the Enduring Shrine of Zaude and as people say where the dead lays behind the wall. This episode is part of our ongoing investigation if ghosts are real.” Karol starts, voice still quivering because of fear.

“No, they’re not.” Yuri hears Patty shout behind him.

“Let him finish Patty.” On his left side he hears Flynn scolding Patty while still having that soft voice of his. Really how does he do that, scolding while being soft. Yuri knows what that feels, being scolded by Flynn, but Flynn’s voice is sterner every time he’s annoyed with Yuri. One time, Yuri tells him about that and in return Flynn only laughed at him and told him he’s extra soft for Yuri that’s why he tries to make his voice heavy-handed or else the fondness he holds for Yuri will come out. And that reply made Yuri speechless.

“Flynn you’re distracting Karol I mean I know you’re the fans favorite albeit being a guest I mean not that I disagree with them but can you stop interrupting.” Yuri joins in, teasing Flynn just because he can and he will.

“Both of you are interrupting, can you both for once stop flirting behind the camera I want to go home already and here you are flirting do it in your house. Karol continue already.” Yuri hears Rita’s voice outside the gates.

Karol looks at the direction of Rita and nods. “In this episode we will try to learn what happened to this place and why, as the rumors say quote and quote, ‘the citizens who live here are locked away by the townspeople’? Hopefully, today will be the day that we’ll know the truth of this place.”

“And done.” Yuri gives Karol two thumbs up a sign that he did a great job, both conquering the fear he currently is feeling and for following the script.

“Was that good Yuri?” Karol asks him as he walks toward where the rest of them are standing while clutching his bag.

“Yeah, just like what I wrote in the script.” Yuri replies giving him an encouraging smile.

“Thank God I don’t want to do that again I want to get this done as fast as possible.”

“Rita come here already we’re starting the shoot.” Yuri yells at the direction where Rita is so that she can hear what he said.

“NO.” Rita shouts back. “That place is creepy as hell and why do we even bother doing this stuff when we can just focus on doing true crimes or maybe we can add some unsolved related to chemistry.”

Yuri sighs, he doesn’t know how many sighs he already gave since they arrived here and he doesn’t know how many more he’ll give. He calls Estelle and tells her to fetch Rita, since Rita always listens to her. Estelle runs toward Rita, Yuri can see she’s telling her something, and when Estelle is back Rita is with her.

“Are you scared Rita-chan?” Yuri sees Raven smirking on Rita and poking her head.

“Shut up old man.” Rita swats the finger Raven is using and attempts to kick his guts but fails.

“It’s okay Rita, you know Yuri will protect us.” Estelle says, voice soft, as she grabs Rita’s hand. Yuri can see the blush creeping on Rita’s face. He wants to tease her more especially Estelle is beside her that’ll make her more embarrassed. Yuri knows the growing crush Rita has for Estelle ever since they started this channel a year ago. However, Estelle on the other hand is so dense.

“No, I won’t sorry but if worse comes to worst my number one priority would be—” He starts but is suddenly cut off.

“Flynn, yeah we know.” All of them say in unison except Flynn and Repede.

Yuri is taken a back. Yeah, he knows Flynn will also be his priority but he knows Flynn can take care of himself. “No, you’re all wrong Flynn can protect himself I have trust in him that’s why my priority would be myself.”

“I agree with Yuri, I know he also has the capability to save himself I also know he would help you all, I trust him on that.” Flynn adds.

“Can you for once stop being soft for each other? We know you’ll be married soon but some of us are single.” Judith says.

“You can marry me Judith-chan.” Raven says.

“Yuri where’s Patty?” Judith continues ignoring Raven’s statement.

 _Shit._ Yuri completely forgets about Patty and he knows what that girl can do. That child knows no fear.

“This is why Flynn shouldn’t be around, Yuri gets distracted easily.” Karol quips earning a giggle from Estelle.

“Anyways where’s Patty? We can scold Fluri later but Patty comes first.” Rita pauses trying to contain her frustration.

“Hey there demons it’s me ya boi!” A voice far away can be heard from where the gang stood from.

Yuri sighs _again._ “This is why we can’t take our eyes off of her she knows no fear.”

“We should go to her Yuri, she’ll get hurt.” Flynn looks at Yuri concern in his voice. This is why he hates Flynn tagging with them because he’s too whipped for him and he knows it.

When they arrive to where Patty is, he hears Patty telling them that they should try putting the spirit box. They all agreed and while Karol is setting up the spirit box Yuri realizes that Estelle and Rita are not with them. So, he tells the others that he’ll look for them. Yuri back tracks the way they took, when suddenly he hears voices, specifically Rita and Estelle.

“Rita is something the matter? You froze in place when I called your name you didn’t answer me, you know we can tell Yuri that we’ll just end here for the day if you’re not feeling well?”

“No, Estelle I’m fine I just felt tingles on my spine you know me when we’re in places like this.”

“It’s okay just hold my hand maybe this will ease some of what you’re currently feeling Rita.”

Albeit, Yuri wanting to watch how this scene will unfold there are more important things to do.

“Ristelle lets go we’re setting the spirit box and we need you there.” Both Rita and Estelle look at his direction.

“Ristelle?” Yuri can hear Estelle’s confused tone.

“I don’t know what that idiot means.” Yuri knows that Rita knows what he means but he’ll tease her another time.

When he arrives at the room where everyone is gathered Rita and Estelle still aren’t there.

“Ristelle hurry up.” Yuri shouts so that wherever they are they can clearly hear him.

“Yuri stop shouting you’re disturbing the ghosts.”

“I didn’t know you believe in ghosts, Flynn?”

“You know I don’t but I’m open to the possibility that they may be true.”

“Can you, two, stop flirting for once.” Yuri hears Rita he’s about to say something but when he looks at her, he sees her holding Estelle’s hand.

“Finally, Ristelle is here.” He makes sure Rita can see where his eyes are looking and gives her a smirk.

“It’s just—” Rita tries to speak but was cut off by Estelle.

“I told Rita she can hold my hand to ease some of her—”

“Ease?” Yuri asks feigning ignorance.

Yuri knows Rita is about to say something when suddenly they hear Karol’s voice.

“Yuri the spirit box.” Karol says scared out of his mind.

“What did it say?”

“It says he’ll kill us.” Judith replies, chill as ever.

Now Yuri doesn’t believe in this kind of things that’s why he was against of this at first because they need to spend more money and time. But Karol and Patty wants to, Karol says he wants to conquer his fear and Patty just wants to have a good time. After talking with the other members, they agreed that they’ll do one episode and test the waters if fans would love it. And the fans did it became one of their most famous videos and hence, here they are making some more. But there’s another reason why Yuri loves taping these videos that’s because of his companions’ different reactions every time they discover, quote and quote, a ghost. Just like today, he can see Karol and Rita about to run outside of the room but Rita can’t since her and Estelle’s hand are still entwined.

Flynn on the other hand isn’t scared but is sleepy, he’s leaning on Yuri and putting his weight on him. He knows Flynn is tired from his work but Flynn agrees when Yuri asks him if he wants to come with him today. In Flynn’s words he says he misses the gang since he’s too busy with work. Yuri wants to tell him he should rest but if that’s what Flynn wants then Yuri will respect his decisions. He trusts Flynn to know his limits.

Yuri puts his arm below Flynn’s back to support his weight, and he’s is about to tell Flynn something when he suddenly he hears Repede howling.

“Stop it Repede.” Rita and Raven say in unison.

“I didn’t know you’re afraid of ghosts old man.” Yuri derides.

“No, I’m not.”

“I heard you scream moments ago.” Judith joins in.

“Well.” Raven starts, “Judith-chan if you get this old, you’ll be afraid of anything.”

“So, you’re afraid then.” Yuri concludes. And that earns a laugh from everyone.

They roam around looking for more, as what Karol says, evidence but sadly none came up. It’s already four in the morning when they finish their filming. Tired in their bones, when he and Flynn arrive in their home, they immediately get ready to bed. Snuggled up together, and content with each other’s company. He’ll need to edit the film tomorrow but right now he’ll enjoy the presence beside him.

* * *

Comments · Order by **Newest**

Rose (@sparrowfeathers) · 9m ago

Am I the only one who notices the way Yuri and Flynn flirts behind the camera? Also, the way they banter and move screams domesticity and don’t get me started in their mirroring cause boy that’s creepier than the video itself. Are they dating or????? New fan here btw

Tear (@mystearica) · 7m ago

Yes, Flynn and Yuri have been in a relationship for three years now almost four (I think not sure tho) and as Yuri says in that one video where he got interview (link below if you want to watch) that they knew each other since they were young. But because of some misunderstandings and failed communication during their teens they failed to confess their feelings but right now they’re happy as they can be. They are also co-parents of Repede

Rose (@sparrowfeathers) · 5m ago

In short, they’re husbands.

Magilou (@sexywitch) · 28m ago

RISTELLE RISE THEY’RE HOLDING HANDS AJHFAKUTO

Zaveid (@fylkzahdeya) · 27m ago

You’re delusional Magilou

Magilou (@sexywitch) · 26m ago

Keep saying whatever you like Mr. Check-out-my-pecs

Eizen (@thereaperscurse) · 25m ago

She may be right Zaveid if you’ll look at 7:38 you’ll see Rita and Estelle… (read more)

Magilou (@sexywitch) · 24m ago

Eizen is rambling again

Rokurou (@yakshasamurai) · 23m ago

For once Magilou was right

Magilou (@sexywitch) · 22m ago

What do you mean once EXPLAIN?

Velvet (@lordofcalamity) · 21m ago

He meant what he said Magilou

Eleanor (@not_louis_beard_but_phis_vessel) · 20m ago

Seconded

Phi (@aPHIreemalak) · 20m ago

Seconded

Luke (@Fabre) · 47m ago

WHO GOT HERE BEFORE 100K VIEWS????????????

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic
> 
> • I hope you understood about the fluri's relationship and the whole fic in general because this is a very rushed fic and very self indulgent
> 
> • I put some other tales of series characters since im a sucker for them especially the Berseria characters their banters are so fun to write
> 
> Come scream tales with me on my:
> 
> Tumblr: sparrowsandtears  
> Twitter: sparrowsandtear


End file.
